Diario de recuerdos
by ClubSorato
Summary: Los hijos de Sora y Yamato van a la antigua casa donde vivieron su infancia para venderla y, mientras empaquetan, la primogénita descubre un diario escrito por Sora que le llevará a conocer cómo fueron los momentos mas relevantes en la vida de sus padres.
1. prologo fogadramon

**"Diario de Recuerdos"**

fic colectivo, Club Sorato

**Prólogo**

Por: Fogadramon

Al comienzo del día todo esta tranquilo incluso en la cuidad. En un pequeño barrio de Tokio, apenas unos débiles pero calurosos rayos de sol iluminaban las fachadas de las unifamiliares. Las calles aún están vacías, los niños aun no juegan, los adultos aún disfrutan de más tiempo en la cama al ser domingo...

Pero el silencio que reina en el ambiente es alterado por un motor. El coche frenó frente a una de las casas, ya varios días vacía. Con prisas y emoción, dos niños y una pequeña salieron del asiento trasero del auto y corrieron hacia la puerta del jardín jugando entre ellos. El conductor, un hombre ya mayor pero atractivo y de facciones jóvenes, se apeó del auto y observó nostálgico lo que muchos años atrás fue su hogar. Tras unos segundos dedicados a sus recuerdos, dio unos delicados golpes secos al techo del coche.

- ¿Qué, nunca piensas salir? – dijo a su acompañante asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla hacia el interior.

La mujer sonrió triste y sin decir nada también salió para poder admirar la casa de sus padres. El sol iluminó su larga melena rubia que pareció agradecerlo danzando con la fresca brisa matutina.

- No puedo creer que vayamos a deshacernos de la casa de papá y mama...

- Ya no tenemos opción, la hemos retenido demasiado tiempo y son muchos gastos innecesarios... – Contestó acercándose hasta su hermana y acariciando su brazo con cariño para animarla. – Ya es hora de que otra familia disfrute esta casa... ¿No crees? – sonrió. La mujer, melancólica, encontró en su hermano los mismos ojos color café de su madre, que tanto amor y calor le habían aportado siempre... Cuanto la echaba de menos...

- Mamá, mamá, date prisa, queremos jugar en los columpios... – La pequeña niña, también rubia, hacía señas hacia el interior de la vivienda mientras los dos chicos, uno rubio y otro pelirrojo, corrían alrededor suya armando escándalo.

La mujer suspiró, ¿de donde sacaban tanta energía? Dedicó a su hermano una calmada sonrisa. Ambos, uno junto al otro, sin separarse demasiado para ofrecerse apoyo y compañía mutuos, se acercaron hasta ellos y pisaron al fin el terreno familiar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los chicos fueron a jugar en el césped mientras los adultos se acercaron a la casa. En el camino, ambos miraban a un lado y otro, haciendo memoria y llevando cada parte, cada rincón de aquella, al añorado pasado.

- La nueva familia será tan feliz como lo hemos sido nosotros. – El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos observando como su hijo y sus dos sobrinitos se divertían.

Sí, él tenia razón y sentía orgullo de que otra familia disfrutase con el lugar que les había ofrecido la mejor de las infancias... pero su hermano no podía imaginar cuantísimo le dolía tener que deshacerse de ella. Una vez dentro, habiendo dejado la chaqueta en el perchero, sin pensarlo se llevó las manos al cuello y acarició con delicadeza la cadena de oro que mantenía una pequeña llave y siempre llevaba con ella. Esa llave se la había entregado su madre el día que se casó y se marchó de casa para formar su propia familia. Nunca le había confesado qué abría aquella llave. _"Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás"_. Recordaba las palabras como si la dulce voz de su madre, ya mayor pero de espíritu joven, acabase de pronunciarlas... Aún hoy no lo había descubierto y su madre se había marchado sin revelárselo.

- Eh, hermanita, se que una mujer de negocios como tú esta muy ocupada, pero puedes venir a ayudarme con estas cajas? – Dijo irónico ya desde el salón.

El fin de semana anterior no había podido ir a ayudarle a empaquetar y trasladar las pertenencias de sus padres, así que aun quedaban varias cosas por embalar y cajas por recoger. La mujer sonrió a su hermano mientras tomaba una de las cajas vacías. Le sacó la lengua como cuando hacía de pequeña si se peleaban, y fue hasta la habitación de sus padres.

Eran pocas las cosas que quedaban fuera. Tristemente, quedó mirando desde la puerta de entrada. Tan frío, tan vacío, tan impersonal... Dejó escapar un afligido suspiro. Lentamente fue colocando las cosas en orden, una a una, en el interior de la caja de cartón. Sin saber por qué, el armario llamó su atención. ¿Lo habrían recogido absolutamente todo? Para comprobarlo fue hasta él. Abrió las puertas con calma y pudo descubrir que estaba completamente vacío. Sin saber por qué, una chispa en su interior le decía que algo de la habitación la llamaba. Siguió con la mirada cada parte del interior del armario, sabía que había alguna cosa, por minúscula que fuera, que se escapaba de su percepción.

"_Tonterías mías"_, repentinamente, al rato, se giró sobre sí misma para dar la espalda al armario. Incluso se sentía ridícula, a su edad pensar en secretos y tesoros escondidos... que ridiculez. Pero una vez más un minúsculo detalle captó su atención. Desde su posición podía ver bajo la cama, entre una de las patas del cabecero y la mesita de noche, una pequeña caja. Desde cualquier otro lugar, el escondite quedaba inapreciable. ¿Siempre había estado ahí? No lo recordaba. Se acercó con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Con máxima delicadeza tomó la caja y la observó con curiosidad. Tenía algo de polvo, como si en varios meses no se hubiese movido de aquel lugar... pero aún mantenía el aroma de su madre. Acarició con afecto el dibujo bordado en la madera y llegó hasta el cierre. Intentó abrir la caja, pero no lo consiguió... En el mismo instante que visualizó la ranura de la cerradura, volvió a llevarse las manos al colgante, a la llave que había guardado, con extremo cuidado, colgado en su cuello. Metió la llave en la cerradura, realizó un lento giro de muñeca y al fin cedió.

La caja estaba abierta.

Como si un mundo nuevo se extendiese frente a ella, fue abriendo la tapa muy lentamente, como si tuviese miedo de que, fuese lo que fuese el contenido, fuera a desaparecer o a escapar repentinamente. Llegado a un punto clave, sorprendiéndola, un mecanismo se accionó, y una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar... Al instante la mujer pudo reconocerla. La había escuchado en mil y una ocasiones desde que era niña. Su padre la había dedicado a su mujer, _"a quien más quiero y amo"_, cada vez que le daba vida con su armónica. No pudo evitar que los ojos se empañasen en finas lágrimas. Cuantos recuerdos volvían a su memoria... De aquella caja de música emanaba el olor a su madre con aún más intensidad. ¿Cómo había ido a parar a aquel escondite tan poco cuidado? No podía comprenderlo.

Pero aquellos recuerdos, con banda sonora incluida, no eran lo único que contenía la caja de música. Era suficientemente grande como para guardar algunas cartas y un pequeño cuaderno bordado en dibujos color dorado. El librillo captó su atención primero, pero decidió ojear las cartas antes. Todas habían sido escritas por su padre. Todas eran cartas de cuando de jóvenes, cuando él había tenido que salir en ciertas ocasiones para hacer prácticas y pruebas sobre sus estudios. La última de las cartas no tenía siquiera sello, con lo cual, dedujo ella, había sido entregada en mano. Decidió echar un corto vistazo. Sabía que eran cosas personales pero, por desgracia, ya nadie estaba allí para lamentar su intromisión...

No llegó a leerla completamente, pero supo exactamente de qué momento de la vida de sus padres trataba con tan solo mirar la fecha. Fue de una ocasión en que sus padres tuvieron una terrible discusión. Nunca había sabido porqué exactamente, pero llegó a temer realmente por el matrimonio de sus padres. Recordó que ella era pequeña y le impactó muchísimo, más que a su hermano menor. La imagen de su padre, y la conversación que tuvo con él, se dibujó clara en su mente. _"Papá... ¿vas a divorciarte de mamá?"_ Ante tal pregunta, su padre se había echado a reír. _"Amo a tu madre y se con certeza ella me ama a mi. Nunca temas por ello, cariño, porque nunca, nunca, dejaré marchar a tu madre..."_ Y su madre había dicho lo mismo que su padre_, "Hay momentos que las cosas se ponen más difíciles, pero todo se pasa, cielito. Ven, dame un abrazo."_ Desde entonces ella nunca había vuelto a tener miedo, porque sabía que ellos siempre estarían juntos...

Riendo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo, al rememorar aquellos sentimientos de temor innecesario por perder a sus padres, dejó las cartas donde estaban y tomó el cuaderno.

La primera fecha era del día 25 de diciembre en la noche, con lo cual, probablemente, su madre hubiese escrito sobre el día anterior, 24 de diciembre... Ella sabía que desde siembre lo habían considerado el momento del inicio de su noviazgo porque, de alguna manera, fue el día en que su madre se había declarado al amor de su vida. Nunca había sabido como fue, así que se acomodó sobre el colchón de la cama, desnudo, ya sin sábanas, y comenzó a leer con suma dedicación y curiosidad...

"_Querido Diario:_

_Es madrugada del día 25 de diciembre. Este es nuestro primer día juntos y, de veras, tengo que admitir, hasta ahora es uno de los días más felices de toda mi vida._

_¿Existe una forma mejor de empezar, que no sea contando una hermosa historia feliz? Aún es una historia sin final... pero igual el comienzo es bueno y yo soy de esas que piensan que "lo que bien empieza, bien acaba". ¿Quizás la fase es al revés? No me importa, porque hoy he dado un gran paso y gracias a eso he podido ser feliz. _

_Aún no puedo dormir por las emociones, así que, sabiendo que tengo para rato, me dedicaré a contarlo todo desde el principio..._

_¿Cómo se comienza a escribir en un diario? Nunca he tenido uno... Es muy personal, pero aún así nunca me ha interesando... El caso es que en esta ocasión todo es diferente. Por que tú, mi amado diario, eres un regalo de Yamato Ishida..._

_Pero no eres un simple regalo porque sí. Estas navidades hemos decidido entre todos mis amigos hacer el juego del amigo invisible. La misma noche del día 24 nos hemos entregado los regalos en una fiesta antes del concierto del especial navidad... Pero, ¿quién me iba a decir que le tocaría a Yamato hacerme un regalo a mi? ¡¡A MI!! Me hizo temblar cuando me miró con su blanca sonrisa mientras colocaba su paquete envuelto sobre la mesa, junto al excesivamente decorado árbol de navidad en casa de Taichi, donde habíamos quedado en vernos. Supuestamente nunca debes saber quien te hace el regalo... pero en el mismo instante que me miró, supe que se trataba de él. Más tarde, un simple comentario de Tai me lo confirmó. "Si al menos me hubiese tocado a mi la persona que te tocó a ti, todo habría sido más fácil." Dijo más o menos eso. Yamato le dio un codazo y yo no pude evitar reír. A Taichi le había tocado regalar a Joe. ¿Qué se le puede regalar a Joe? Yo no habría sabido. El caso es que sé que a Taichi le hubiera gustado regalarme a mí, el mismo me lo dijo... así que estaba claro. Este hermoso diario me lo había regalado Yamato. Recuerdo que en ese momento no pude evitar abrazarte y quererte como a un tesoro, tal y como quiero a Yamato, tal y como hubiese querido abrazarle._

_Por suerte divina, a mi sí me tocó regalarle a Taichi. Lo conozco mejor que nadie y sabía que entregarle exactamente, no tuve que pensar demasiado. Pero por otro lado, días antes, en el momento del sorteo, había deseado con todas mis fuerzas que me tocase regalarle a Yamato. Me decepcioné demasiado cuando vi el nombre de Tai escrito en el papel... Aún así, decidí tener un detalle con Yamato, simplemente por navidad..._

_Me costó mucho que acabasen decentes. A la quinta o séptima vez que las preparé, las galletas quedaron tan deliciosas que casi pensaba comérmelas yo misma... Pero quiero compartirlo todo con él y las había preparado especialmente pensando en su rostro mientras las deleitaba. La verdad, me sentí orgullosa de ellas. Las dejé preparadas y las guardé en una caja envuelta como regalo. _

_Todo suena perfecto... pero lo cierto es que tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo. Antes de ir a la fiesta estuve horas meditando qué hacer. ¿Las llevo?, ¿no las llevo?, ¿las llevo?, ¿no las llevo?... Al fin, pensando que Yamato las fuese a rechazar, o que los demás fuesen a mirarme raro, me decanté por la segunda opción y las dejé en casa. Prefería mantener aún mis sentimientos en secreto... Pero una vez en la fiesta, una vez te tuve entre mis brazos, una vez él me hubo dedicado aquella hermosa sonrisa... todo cambió. Antes de ir al concierto fui a todo correr hasta mi casa para recoger el paquete... y con la mayor de las emociones, fui hasta los camerinos para entregarle a Yamato mi preciado regalo._

_Frente a la puerta cerrada temblé de miedo como una niña... A punto estuve de darme la vuelta cuando otras chicas llegaron en la misma situación, para darle un regalo a Yamato, solo que mucho más convencidas y seguras de sí mismas que yo... ¡¡Me sentí muy estúpida al pensar que mi regalo sería diferente!! Pero cuando di el primer paso dando la espalda a aquella puerta tropecé con Taichi. Ay Taichi, cuantas cosas tengo que agradecerle. Sin duda alguna es el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener. Tal y como esperaba en cuanto descubrí que se trataba de él, sin yo tener que decir una sola palabra sobre lo que me sucedía, me animó y me dio fuerzas para tener el valor de enfrentarme a todas esas alocadas niñas. Sí, me acerqué hasta Yamato, en medio de un montón de locas, y sin decir nada le di mi paquete._

_No podría describir, al menos ahora, cómo era la cara de sorpresa de Yamato... Seguramente no se esperaba que yo apareciera entre sus fans para ofrecerle exactamente lo mismo que todas las demás. Una bolsita de galletas caseras. Creo que le dije que no hacía falta que dijese nada, pero no se si lo escuchó porque mi voz era ínfimamente más baja que los gritos y el ruido reinante en el ambiente. Tampoco soy capaz de expresar cuanto de incómoda e indefensa me sentí durante los cortos segundos que Yamato me miraba, yo bloqueada entregándole el regalo y él sin tomar el paquete. Recuerdo vagamente cómo el resto de componentes de la banda, justo detrás de Yamato, lo animaba a tomar el paquete entre risas. Por ello, y por no poder controlar lo que sentía, salí corriendo de allí en el mismo instante que sentí que Yamato tenía sujeto y seguro el regalo entre sus manos._

_Hasta el momento, cualquiera que escuchase esta historia no comprendería qué de feliz tiene... pero es que aún no llegamos a lo mejor... Al acabar el concierto, donde me pareció que Yamato cantó mejor que nunca, fuimos todos a verle. En el momento en que todos parecían no prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese la conversación que mantenía, Yamato se acercó a mi... Recuerdo sus palabras como si me las estuviese narrando en este mismo instante, en cambio he olvidado mis torpes respuestas improvisadas... "Sora, tienes algo para hacer mañana en la tarde?" "Ya las he probado, de veras estan deliciosas" ... DELICIOSAS... Siiii!! Ese era el resultado que yo esperaba, tenía una vaga esperanza que acabó haciéndose realidad. Lo más sorprendente era que el resto de paquetes estaban sin abrir. Tan solo había probado las mías. ¿Quizá por compromiso? Por un momento llegué a pensarlo, pero si hubiese sido tan solo por quedar bien ante una amiga, no me hubiese pedido una cita. "Sora, es una cita, eh? No me falles..." La última de sus frases la pronunció con otra de esas sonrisas que consiguen derretir a cualquiera. ¿Por qué es tan atrevido? Pronunció la palabra cita sin siquiera quebrar su voz... pero por ridículo que parezca, pude sentir la emoción en el brillo de sus ojos._

_Feliz queda demasiado lejos de expresar y hacer comprender mi estado en estos momentos. Aún escribiéndolo no me lo creo..._

_En poco tendremos nuestra cita. En tan solo unas horas... ¡¡HORAS!! No puedo esperar. Estoy más nerviosa que nunca y no puedo dejar de sonreír... Solo espero que todo vaya bien, que todo vaya perfecto... porque él es perfecto, lo sé, y, aunque pueda parecer egoísta, también sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro... Algo en mí me lo dice una y otra vez. _

_No se nada sobre el día de mañana, no puedo afirmar que Yamato me sea correspondido... pero sí comprendo que se me ha hecho un hermoso regalo por navidad, una oportunidad con Yamato... Tengo y mantendré la esperanza. Quizás mañana pueda volver a escribir "hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida"._

La mujer enternecida, no pudiendo controlar sus emociones, se abrazó a su reciente descubrimiento, bañada en lágrimas. Aquella caja de música había estado escondida, a la espera de que llegase el momento en que ella lo encontrase. No podía creerlo. Había encontrado un diario, el diario de su madre, el cuaderno que guardaba escritos en sus páginas los deseos, sueños, esperanzas, pesadillas, temores... los sentimientos más ocultos de Sora Ishida, habiéndolos guardado como el más importante de los secretos... y ahora ella los tenía entre sus brazos, pudiendo descubrirlos y traerlos al mundo real, dando vida a todos aquellos sucesos y emociones expresados en palabras, plasmados en simples hojas de papel decoradas por su madre, en su juventud, con bastante exquisitez. Toda la vida de su madre estaba allí y, por tanto, también toda la vida de su padre, Yamato.

Aún temblando de emoción, abrió una vez más el diario, para dar un salto al pasado y viajar al mundo de los recuerdos...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Notas autora:

Bien, aquí esta el prólogo de un nuevo fic colectivo que preparamos en el club sorato 9 de las participantes. Esperamos que os guste, lo estamos preparando con mucho amor y cariño! Este capitulo me ha tocado a mí, Fogadramon. Ojalá manden reviews... P Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Un beshito!


	2. primera cita Jenlic

**"Diario de Recuerdos"**

Fic colectivo, Club Sorato

**Primera Cita**

Por: Jenlic

_Querido Diario:_

_De nuevo acudo a tus páginas en horas de la madrugada; y es que en esta hora es cuando por fin recobro la cordura. Solo después de calmar mis locas emociones puedo expresarte con palabras lo que por dentro me consume…¡¡Es que quiero gritarlo!!... quiero decirlo libremente al viento y contagiar al mundo con este sentimiento que me llena…un sentimiento tan raro y complejo, sin lógica ni sentido alguno, dulce como miel y a la vez puede ser amargo como hiel, un sentimiento tan indomable, tan indispensable… tan inexplicable que me siento impotente al tratar de describir lo indescriptible._

_Hoy, así como ayer tengo muchas cosas por contarte y es tanta mi emoción que no sé como iniciar, quiero escribir todo con detalle para nunca jamás olvidar este día, quiero darme el lujo de escribir paso por paso y no adelantarme._

_- ¿Doy muchas vueltas y no empiezo? Jaja... perdón…_

_A pesar de haberme dormido a altas horas de la madrugada y en contra de toda predicción me levanté más temprano de lo usual con una sola idea en mi cabeza..."Es una cita"… una cita dijo, no una salida de amigos ¡No!... no irá nadie más…¡No! … seremos única y exclusivamente él y yo en una ¡¡CITA!!...No puedo evitar sonreír tontamente al escribir esto. Pero al pensar en esto me di cuenta de todo lo que esta palabra conlleva…¡¡Por Dios tengo que arreglarme!! Solo entonces maldije el hecho de que Mimí estuviera de viaje, si ella estuviera conmigo seguro me daba uno de sus famosos "consejos sobre moda"…aunque pensándolo bien si ella en realidad estuviera aquí seguro me vestiría con un vestido con brillitos escandalosamente corto, guantes, botas y estrellitas en el cabello, y diría "Sora te ves hiper Nice"… ¡¡Dios!!…¡¡ Que bien que Mimí está de vacaciones!! Y bien me decidí al fin, un vestido blanco de tiras y detalles celeste, no muy sencillo no muy exagerado simplemente el indicado._

_Pasaban alrededor de 15 minutos de la hora en que acordamos Yamato pasaría por mí, y aunque no era mucho tiempo comenzaba a desesperar… es difícil explicar la sensación eso provocaba en mí… ansiedad, preocupación, angustia, temor, todo se unía. Lanzaba insistentes miradas al reloj rogando que apresurara su andar; sentía los segundos pasar como horas y los minutos como siglos. La espera en sí duró una eternidad, pero solo cinco minutos después todo ese mal presentimiento se esfumó cuando él llamó a mi puerta. Tan perfecto como lo imaginé, estaba a mi puerta, con su estilo rebelde vestido de negro, el cabello alborotado y algo en particular llamó mi atención y es que se le veía extrañamente cansado._

"_Discúlpame Sora tuve un retraso con un grupo de fans" se excusó, apenas tenía aliento para hablar; entonces comprendí el porqué de su estado, "no importa" Le interrumpí "ya estas aquí, eso es lo importante" Sonreí, era increíble que esas palabras salieran con coherencia de mi boca cuando por dentro era un manojo de nervios…él asintió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento e hizo una leve reverencia extendiendo sus brazos en dirección a la salida… "Primero las damas"dijo galantemente. -¡¡Dios!! ¡¡No puedo evitar sonrojarme nuevamente aún solo por recordarlo! ¡Es realmente un caballero, un real y perfecto caballero! Le sonreí y me encaminé a la salida pero algo me detuvo: sostuvo mi brazo haciendo que me detuviera y fijara mí vista en él…. "Perdona por no decirlo antes, realmente estás preciosa hoy"… Nunca podré olvidar esas palabras, había cierta emoción y nerviosismo en su voz, y su sonrisa seductora me hizo quedar sin palabras… embobada, sonrojada, petrificada, tonta y perdidamente hechizada. Un casi inaudible "gracias" salió de mi boca o al menos eso creo, ya ni siquiera confío en mí misma cuando estoy junto a él. Salimos_

_Caminamos muy lentamente como si no quisiéramos llegar a ningún lado, solo disfrutar de la compañía del otro y eso era suficiente para sentirnos cómodos. No tenía idea alguna de hacia donde nos dirigíamos y aunque lo pregunté insistentemente él no quiso revelarme nada, una sonrisa intrigante y un "paciencia, ya lo verás" era su respuesta siempre y eso solo me hacía despertar mi curiosidad…. y aunque no sabía porqué también crecía un mal, muy mal presentimiento, como si tanta dicha no podría ser real._

_Y sí; cuando llegamos lo ví… pero no lo podía creer…estábamos en "Bel Fiore" el lugar que eligió para nuestra cita, es un restaurante italiano de cierta exclusividad; tanto que difícilmente se puede conseguir una reservación sino se hace con semanas de antelación, por lo que simplemente no lo podía creer. Dirigí mi vista incrédula hacía él, buscando respuestas a las interrogantes que estaban solo en mi mente y no podía siquiera articularlas, pero que Yamato supo deducir a la perfección y contestó a todas con una sonrisa y una sola frase "Sé que te gusta la comida italiana…y no fue tan difícil". En ese momento quería entregarme a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos, pero mi capacidad de reflejo murió con esa sonrisa. Solo acerté en sonreír._

_Pasamos una velada mágica, entre risas y coqueteos que dejaban ver que ambos deseábamos algo más que una amistad y que por dentro ese deseo nos consumía, pude verlo en el brillo de sus ojos, sentirlo en sus manos cuando temblorosas tomaron las mías y en su voz cuando llamó a mi nombre con cierta emoción y temblor. Pero cuando esperaba expectante a lo que diría la mesera "tan oportuna" se acercó de manera insinuante perfilando todo su curvilíneo cuerpo, todavía siento querer vomitar al recordarlo "¿El famoso Yamato ishida?" decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él "Es un placer servirte en LO QUE SEA" enfatizó descaradamente esa frase… nunca he visto tanta desfachatez en mi vida…¡¡Por Dios!! ¿Acaso no vio el momento que interrumpió? Pero eso no es todo…al parecer el decir "Yamato Ishida" hace que una luz de alerta se active en el cerebro de la clientela femenina del lugar, que no tardaron en responder y en pocos segundos no solo era la mesera sino decenas de chicas deseando "servirle en lo que sea" a un turbado Yamato, quien desde el otro extremo de la mesa me enviaba miradas de súplicas y disculpas... y yo….bueno… no pude hacer nada aunque hubiera querido hacer frente a esas chicas, "Anda Yama, son tus fans"…le dije para alentarlo a que firmara autógrafos y les dedicara un poco de su atención….¡¡Hipócrita!! ¡Eso es lo que soy, una hipócrita! ¡Yo deseaba esa atención!... me sentía fuera de lugar, abandonada…. ¡¡Fatal!! Pero en medio de autógrafos y fans enloquecidas Yamato se dio la tarea de hacerme una nota y hacérmela llegar por debajo de la mesa "¡¡AUXILIO!! Nos vemos afuera del restaurante"… ¿Ya te dije que luces preciosa?" Eso bastó para cambiar mi ánimo, no podía estar sintiendo lástima de mí misma ¡¡Tenía que ponerme en acción!! Tanto él como yo la estábamos pasando mal…tenía que pensar en algo ¿Pero qué?... De pronto me ocurrió una idea un tanto absurda pero tenía que arriesgarme. "¡Brad Pitt! ¡¡Es Brad Pitt!! " Grité con todas mis fuerzas fingiendo emoción y señalando en dirección contraria a nuestra mesa y como lo pensé no fue difícil engañarlas… Debí haber hecho una actuación digna de un Oscar o tienen muy poco cerebro…en fín… Durante los segundos que reinaba la confusión Yamato aprovechó para salir del restaurante lo más discreto posible, lo seguí con la vista hasta que cruzó la entrada principal, "Upsss, Debí haberme equivocado" susurré a la nada y al igual que Yamato salí lo más rápido posible hacia fuera._

"_Tienes que irte" le dije al encontrarlo, las chicas no tardarían en darse cuenta del engaño, su mirada se podría traducir en decepción y resignación. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo un grito ensordecedor nos alertó de la presencia de una de las fanáticas fuera del restaurante ¡¡"Cami, Ven pronto lo encontré!!... ¡¡ Isa, Laura!!… ¡¡Chicas, aquí está… Yamato está aquí!!" "Vete Yamato" rogué pero contrario a mi petición permanecía inmóvil, "¡¡No!! ¡Vamos juntos!" fue su respuesta. No dio tiempo para reproches; solo tomó mi mano y corrimos…_

_Corrimos sin parar un número infinito de calles como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello o cual si fuéramos dos niños que divertidos se escapan cuando cometieron una travesura y la multitud de fans nos seguían incansables… ¿De donde sacan tantas energías? Si aprovecharan esas energías seguro ganan una maratón… Contrario a ceder parecían que aumentaban su velocidad e incrementaba la cantidad de chicas. Estuvieron a pocos metros de alcanzarnos cuando en cuestión de segundos sentí ser halada hacia un callejón y atrapada entre unos protectores y fuertes brazos con tal fuerza que me inmovilizaban. Todavía no entendía lo ocurrido cuando escuché un dulce y muy bajo "shhhh, No digas nada" a mi oído que calló cualquier duda y congeló mi cuerpo entero, caso contrario a mis mejillas que ardían: Matt había descubierto un callejón muy estrecho y poco visible; y en un espacio de segundos lo aprovechó para perdernos de vista de la alocada multitud._

_No hacíamos nada, no decíamos nada… teníamos el temor que si nos movíamos un milímetro seríamos encontrados, estábamos aferrados el uno al otro escuchando como la multitud pasaba por el frente del callejón sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia en él. Teníamos los ojos cerrados como esperando que alguien dijera "Lo encontré" e iniciar de nuevamente la odisea de escapar por nuestras vidas._

_Pasaron varios minutos cuando el tan ansiado silencio se hizo presente, pero aún nuestros cuerpos no se separaban, y a decir verdad yo no quería que eso sucediera, estaba tan bien allí… entre sus brazos de esa forma tan posesiva, entre su aroma, sintiendo su agitada respiración en mi cuello erizando toda mi piel… a esas alturas ya no me importaba el cansancio o la molestia de correr hasta agotar mis fuerzas…esto lo compensaba._

_Aún con la voz entrecortada producto del cansancio fue Yamato quién rompió el silencio todavía sin soltarme, contrario a eso sus brazos descendieron a mi cintura, haciendo del abrazo algo más… íntimo. Lamentaba todo lo ocurrido y su sola voz hizo temblar mi cuerpo entero. De igual forma cansada, tan solo acerté a contestarle dando mis disculpas... y ha confesarle que había sido divertido. En ese momento recuerdo su mirada de incredulidad sobre mí, así que casi sin pensar solté una tonta broma sobre que sería un gran entrenamiento antes de mis practicas de tenis._

_¡Mientras lo decía me estaba arrepintiendo! ¿y si pensaba que era muy tonta? pero no fue así, aún siendo una de las frases mas tontas que dije, nos hizo reír libremente hasta normalizar la respiración... pero fue justo después cuando vino una de las mejores partes del día. Solo entonces cuando me soltó un poco para dar espacio a verme a los ojos para luego nuevamente abrazarme suavemente._

_Quería que se detuviera el tiempo y quedar así, pero no todo es para siempre ¿no? Pregunté si algún día me iba a soltar, claro que esperaba con toda el alma que su respuesta fuera un negativa, pero fue aún mejor "Pues…No sé, yo estoy muy cómodo así ¿Tú no?" y nuevamente quedé embobada con su sonrisa,… ¿Qué podía contestar a eso?... "¿Me quedaría aquí por toda la eternidad?" ¡¡No!! ¡¡Eso sería muy… atrevido!! Lo pensé; pero esas palabras nunca hubieran salido de mi boca…asentí y rodee con mis manos su cuerpo acomodándome en su pecho. Pero fue allí cuando supe cuál era la razón de mi mal presentimiento, justo cuando deshizo el abrazo para dar espacio a verme a los ojos, estaba nervioso lo pude notar, Presentí que en cualquier momento diría las palabras que esperé desde el inicio de la cita… ¡¡Dios! ¡Necesitaba escucharlas, las anhelaba! rogaba en silencio que las dijera… Todavía me cuestiono como pude mantenerme en pie, si estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Pero en lugar de escuchar las palabras mágicas lo que escuché fue un "¡¡ TE AMO MATT!! De un extremo del callejón y un "¡¡ LO ENCONTRÉ!! ¡¡CHICAS, LO ENCONTRE!!" del otro lado… ¡¿Qué estas chicas no se cansan?! ¡¡Pero eso no es todo!! Una de ellas abrazó a Yamato frente a mí ¡Es lo más irritante y lo más incómodo que he vivido! y por primera vez en mi vida quise tener el arrebato para poner en su lugar a todas esas locas inoportunas… Pero no tuvimos tiempo a reaccionar, esta vez no había salida, esta vez no había engaños posibles para escapar, ambas salidas del callejón estaban obstruidas y no había nada por hacer._

_Y después de la primera loca sobre él, una segunda, una tercera y en poco la multitud enloquecida estaba sobre Yamato sin darle oportunidad si quiera de respirar, abrazándolo, acosándolo, diciendo cosas absurdas sobre que él era todo para ellas…¡¡ Es un persona de carne y hueso, no un Dios!! ¿Están huecas?... No puedo entenderlas…. Quise gritarles pero antes de poder abrir mi boca la multitud se arrastraba lejos llevándose a Yamato consigo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase._

_Era tanta mi rabia que me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces grité sin importar que alguien me escuchara ¡¡Son unas locas!! ¡Se siente tan bien poder decirlo!... ah ha, pésimo error…Una de las chicas se regresó, su nombre recuerdo haberlo escuchado cuando otra de las presente lo mencionó "Juli" hasta su nombre es irritante, "¿Oye, acaso eres algo de él?" Su mirada y su tono despectivo me hicieron enojar aún más, estaba con él ¿No? Solos… en un callejón…abrazados… cualquiera saca conclusiones al verlo… pero… no pude contestarle porque…No estoy segura del porqué solo pensé que ella tenía razón…no somos nada… "Eso imaginé" dijo soltando una risita burlona al ver mi silencio y se retiró con las demás._

_Y allí estaba yo…sola en ese deprimente callejón, abandonada y por vez primera me sentía inferior, era como si hubieran llegado las doce y el hechizo se hubiera terminado y mi carroza se volvió calabaza y mis ropas volvieron a ser trapos, como si caía y caía en un abismo y en el fondo me encontré con la dura realidad, lo entendí al fin… el precio por ser alguien importante en la vida de Yamato es muy alto… ¿Había algo por hacer?... absolutamente nada. Estaba cansada y por sobre todo harta de toda esa situación, quería solo irme lejos de ese callejón y olvidar todo lo sucedido desde el momento en que dispuse hacer esas galletas para Yamato._

_Caminé por las abandonadas calles hasta llegar sin darme cuenta al parque central que con su apariencia desértica y deprimente parecía representar mi ánimo. Se acercaba el anochecer y con ella los últimos rayos de sol dejaban de iluminar el lugar, siendo aún más cómodo estar allí. Pero un pequeño murmullo alrededor comenzó a preocuparme, alguien andaba cerca, solo hasta entonces reflexioné en que había sido una pésima idea el andar sola por ese lugar. El pequeño murmullo claramente se convertía en el sonido de pasos presurosos acercándose a donde me encontraba y ante el temor solo pude pensar en huir, comencé a caminar mas rápidamente y al escuchar la cercanía de los pasos comencé a correr temerosa. Pero esta persona llamó a mi nombre y al reconocer su voz mi cuerpo dejó de reaccionar… era él. No quise voltear para verlo, no quería que viera las lágrimas que rebeldemente rodaban por mis mejillas en ese instante sin yo poder detenerlas, no quería que notara que no soy diferente a todas esas chicas que mueren por él._

_Nuevamente me pidió disculpas. Su nerviosismo y decepción estaban presentes en su voz, en cada una de las palabras que con inseguridad pronunció. Muchas se sentirían halagadas al ser la persona a la que Yamato le pida disculpas pero yo… yo no quería escuchar esa palabra de su boca una vez más, y lo reproché tan fríamente que me arrepentí inmediatamente. Sequé mis lágrimas discretamente antes de volverme hacía él y al ver su rostro sentí una estocada en mi corazón, no importaba cuán enojada estuviera, no podía pasar desapercibido su rostro triste y su mirada perdida, me dolía verlo así, pero no tenía las palabras ni el ánimo para hablar. "Ya no te preocupes" le dije mientras mi voz se quebraba, le di un corto beso en la mejilla y me encaminé nuevamente….sola con la vista en el suelo._

_Nuevamente su voz me hizo detenerme y sus palabras quedarán grabadas en mi memoria para siempre "Aún no Sora… aún no te puedes ir… sin escucharme" quise interrumpirlo, decirle que no quería mas excusas pero él siguió; elevando la voz por sobre la mía…"Quería que esta cita fuera especial… quería que fuera especial porque tú eres especial"… No podía ver su rostro, pero su voz estaba cargada de sinceridad…"Sora yo…" Mi corazón dio un vuelvo, me giré solo para ver su rostro pronunciando esas palabras mientras poco a poco me acercaba a él con la duda reflejada en cada centímetro de mi rostro ¿Por fín las diría?... Los faroles se encendieron interrumpiéndonos y dejando ver el hermoso decorado navideño que cambió radicalmente el aspecto lúgubre del lugar. Diversos colores, luces, coronas y muérdagos muchos, muchos muérdagos colgados de los balcones por motivo de las fiestas navideñas, justo estábamos debajo de uno… Por un momento olvidé todo y una real sonrisa se dibujó un mi rostro, estaba perdida en el mágico ambiente, Desvié mi vista hacia Yamato que estaba en igual condiciones, posó su vista en mí con cierto brillo en sus ojos "Sobran los discursos" lo escuché susurrar y tomándome de los hombros me besó…¡¡Me besó!! ¡¡ME BESO!!...todavía no lo creo, no puedo ni siquiera escribirlo sin que sienta mis mejillas arden y mis manos tiemblen de emoción. Fue un beso tierno, dulce…mágico. Aún al separarse de mí no podía abrir mis ojos, tenía miedo que al abrirlos despertara en mi cuarto y me diera cuenta que todo fue un sueño, pero no…al abrirlos muy lentamente él seguía allí, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro "Yo te amo" finalizó dedicándome…sí, su sonrisa que tanto me derrite._

_Y ahora estoy aquí, en mi cuarto, escribiéndote, no tengo sueño a pesar que ya casi amanece y no creo poder conciliarlo en mucho,...Releeré todo esto para poder creerlo al fín…y supongo que estaré así por horas y horas y horas. Sí, así como ayer hoy también puedo escribir "hoy es el mejor día de mi vida" Y ahora solo queda esperar el día de mañana_


	3. Noviazo LIT

Summary: "Los hijos de Sora y Yamato van a la antigua casa donde vivieron su infancia para venderla y, mientras empaquetan, la primogénita descubre un diario escrito por Sora que le llevará a conocer cómo fueron los momentos mas relevantes en la vida de sus padres."

Disclamer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, nosotras únicamente utilizamos sus personajes.

Pairings: SORATO

**"Diario de Recuerdos"**

**Fic colectivo, Club Sorato**

**Noviazgo**

**Por: L.I.T**

La mujer rubia suspiraba nuevamente, aquel diario le estaba dando una nostalgia tan grande. Y eso que apenas llevaba dos de las primeras fechas que en él estaba escrito por lo cual supuso que se llevaría bastantes sorpresas de la vida de sus padres, a los cuáles amo tanto en su niñez y aún hoy cuando ellos ya no estaban lo hacía.

Y con aquellos pensamientos y la imagen de sus padres en la mente dio la vuelta a la página para encontrar la siguiente fecha que estaba escrita en aquel pequeño libro.

"_**Querido diario:**_

_Después de algunos días acá me encuentro nuevamente, realmente me siento como una pequeña niña enamorada pero no lo puedo evitar, él al fin me pidió que fuéramos NOVIOS y como no voy estar contenta e irradiar felicidad si mi sueño y más grande anhelo por fin se ha cumplido._

_Aunque no creas que fue el día de hoy que nos pusimos de novios al contrario ya de eso han sido algunos días, así que te voy a relatar un poco como sucedió._

"_Venía de regreso de la escuela, hoy había sido un día demasiado agotado pero sobretodo tristón. La razón Yamato no había ido a clases. No era que yo iba solamente por verle a él, sino que siempre me preocupaba cuando ya fuera él o Taichi faltaban y no avisaban nada._

_Aún así en mi camino venía pensando en aquella primera cita que habíamos tenido días atrás. Es que simplemente había sido fantástica y estoy segura de que nunca en mi vida me olvidaré de mi amor por mi rubio amigo. Y con aquella conclusión llegue a mi casa._

_Luego de una hora en donde realice los deberes que tenía para el día siguiente, me encontraba recostada en mi cama soñando despierta pero en eso llamaron a la puerta de mi casa. Como sabía que mi madre estaba dando clases de Ikebana baje de mi cuarto rumbo a la sala. Despacio fui abriendo la puerta y la persona que encontré esperando a ser atendida hizo que mi mente se paralizará en un instante y que mi corazón empezará a latir más lentamente._

"_Hola" –me dijo aquella persona con una de sus hermosas pero escasas sonrisas en el rostro._

"_Hola" –le respondí y seguidamente lo invité a entrar a mi hogar._

_Después de ofrecerle algo de beber, ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en el sillón que había en mi habitación decidiendo cual película veríamos. El como primera opción quería ver una de lucha, yo en cambio quería ver una romántica. Sabía de buena fuente que a mi rubio amigo no le agradaban aquellas películas pero como iba a poder resistirme ver "Pearl Harbor", si desde la primera vez que la vi me enamoré perdidamente de la historia. Así que con solo dedicarle un carita de por favor y una pequeña sonrisa accedió, la verdad me asombró porque muchas veces había visto a Takeru haciendo lo mismo pero nunca lo había logrado. Como recompensa por aceptar le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, aquel acto hizo que ambos nos sonrojáramos. Y que por mi mente pasará nuevamente aquel beso que nos dimos en nuestra cita._

_Luego de buscar la película decidí ir a buscar más refresco y de paso hacer palomitas para ver aquel drama-romance que se recreaba en Hawaii durante la segunda guerra mundial, que dentro de algún rato me iba a sacar las lágrimas. _

_Nuevamente me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando entre pude ver que Yamato se encontraba recostado en mi cama con sus ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba descansando su vista así que no le dije nada y me puse a poner la película y a seleccionar la mejor posición para pasar viendo aquellas tres horas y medias. Pude notar como a los segundos de terminar de acomodarme mi rubio amigo se levantaba y se sentaba en el sillón preparado para lo que según yo sería su peor pesadilla. Y así fue como la película inició._

_Tres horas más tarde estaba atenta a la pantalla del televisor en donde el personaje Rafe le decía a su mejor amigo que no podía morir que iba a ser papá y como Danny, el otro personaje, le respondía que no, que él era el que sería padre y como con aquellas palabras moría. Sin duda para mí esa era la parte más triste de la película y donde más empezaba a sollozar. De un momento a otro sentí como era rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que me estaban abrigando y trataban de apaciguar aquella tristeza que embarca esas escenas del drama._

"_Yama" llamé a mi acompañante ya que la acción me sorprendió_

"_No me gusta verte llorando" me respondió él con su voz paciente y serena_

"_Pero" iba a comenzar a replicar cuando un dedo se poso sobre mis labios dándome a entender que no hablará._

_Al sentirme abrazada por el chico me olvide de la película y únicamente me dedique a disfrutar el calor corporal que en ese momento emanaba de aquel cuerpo y sin más empecé a cerrar mis ojos._

_Luego de un rato empecé a abrir mis ojos nuevamente, al hacerlo recordé que nos encontrábamos viendo una película así que dirigí mi vista al televisor pero este ya estaba apagado. Rápidamente me acordé que Yamato estaba junto a mí y empecé a buscarle. Solo hasta que me percaté que algo me estaba rodeando mi cintura para evitar que me cayera. Más me sorprendió ver que ambos teníamos una manta cubriéndonos por lo que me dije que mi madre ya sabía que mi amigo y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos._

_Me quede completamente en silencio observando el rostro de mi rubio amigo. Es que ver a Yamato Ishida dormir como un pequeño bebé no tiene precio. Intente librarme del abrazo pero al ver que no podía tuve que quedarme ahí esperando que aquellos ojos azules por fin se abrieran nuevamente. _

_Al cabo de un rato pude ver como mi acompañante abría sus ojos pero me abrazaba con mayor fuerza para no perturbarle decidí hacerme la dormida._

"_Aún no me creo lo que paso entre nosotros el día de nuestra cita pero realmente no me arrepiento de ello" –murmuró para luego darme un beso en la frente _

_Yo luego de escuchar aquellas palabras decidí que era hora de abrir mis ojos._

"_Yamato" –exclamé haciéndome la media dormida_

"_Si acá estoy" –me respondió mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón_

"_Nos quedamos dormidos y no terminamos de ver la película" –expresé intentando sonar triste_

"_Cierto entonces la tendremos que terminar de ver otro día" –comentó él_

"_Otro día" –me dije mentalmente totalmente extrañaba y como no lo iba a estar si era extraño poner en una misma frase Yamato y drama-romance_

"_Claro" –le respondí a mi amigo con una sonrisa_

_Pasamos unos minutos más recostados en el sillón, hasta que me percaté que ya era bastante tarde y mi rubio amigo aún estaba en mi casa. Pero al volverlo a ver me extrañé de que estuviera tan misterioso y ido en sus pensamientos._

"_Yama" –le llame_

_Él me volvió a ver y sus ojos zafiro chocaron con los míos, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que nuestras miradas dejaron de devorarse la una a la otra. Yo solo volví a la realidad cuando el bufó._

"_Sora" –me llamo_

"_Sí" -conteste_

"_Sabes que vine a hacer hoy a tu casa" –me dijo en forma de pregunta_

_Yo con una negación en mi cabeza le di a entender que no sabía. Aunque él tampoco sabía que gracias a su visita me hizo pasar la mejor tarde de mi vida._

"_Desde nuestra salida hace unos días yo he estado pensando muchas cosas" –empezó diciendo _

_Yo solamente me encontraba poniéndole atención. Tanto conocía a mi amigo que sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo expresarse y luego opinar._

"_Entre las que resalto el futuro de nuestra relación" –continúo_

_Aquellas palabras me hicieron tener un escalofrío. Acaso ya no me quería tener como amiga. Sentía como mis lágrimas intentaban salir pero decidí esperar para ver qué pasaba._

"_Creo que ya no te puedo ver como amiga" –dijo de un momento a otro_

_Sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos tan solo con aquellas palabras y ya no pude contralar mis lágrimas estás empezaron a surgir de mis ojos color rubí poco a poco._

"_Yo sé que suena precipitado pero es la verdad" –continúo_

_Yo solo mantenía mi mirada gacha._

"_Sora no sé si te has dado cuenta pero te quiero demasiado para tenerte solamente como mi mejor amiga"_

_Acaso había escuchado bien él estaba intentando decir lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba. Poco a poco fui subiendo mi vista para toparme con la mirada del chico fija en mí._

"_Ishida no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo" –murmuré tratando de sonar dura_

"_Sora quiere que dejes ser mi amiga para que seas mi novia" –dijo sin más tapujos_

_Lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrir mis ojos de par en par. Él había pronunciado las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar. _

"_Yo" –empecé a decir_

"_Shhh no digas nada" –me dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón para irse_

_Al verlo estar casi en la puerta rápidamente me levante y corrí hacia él. Lo abracé, con aquel acto supongo que me di a entender ya que se giro y ambos quedamos frente a frente._

"_Sora enserio no tienes que decir nada yo te quiero y por lo mismo respeto todo lo que aceptes, solo que no quiero que te sientas obligada" –me expresó y pude ver una sinceridad en sus ojos que terminó de derretirme._

"_Yama el problema es que yo tampoco te puedo ver solo como amigo" –le dije_

_Él me miró no creyendo las palabras._

"_Te digo la verdad te veo con otros ojos desde hace bastante tiempo" –murmuré poniéndome roja al ver la mirada de sorpresa del chico _

"_De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando" –me cuestionó_

"_Creo que tal vez desde los once" –conteste_

"_Estamos parejo entonces" –me contesto_

"_Enserio" –le dije no creyendo aquellas palabras_

"_Ajá"_

_Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y en el de él también. Tal vez aquella tarde había sido algo más que una tarde de películas"_

_Y en aquella tarde que había iniciado como una simple tarde de películas, ambos dijimos nuestros sentimientos. Creo que nos tomo por sorpresa pero nunca voy a cambiar por nada la forma en cómo iniciamos con nuestro noviazgo. Y menos el darme cuenta que él se había enamorado de mí desde los once._

_Bueno querido amigo, ya te dejo que escuche a mi mamá saludar a mi rubio. Ahora ambos vamos a decirles a nuestros amigos sobre nuestra relación a ver cómo reaccionan."_

Aquellas fueran las últimas palabras que había en aquella fecha. Por lo que la rubia suspiro, nunca se imaginó que el inició del noviazgo de sus padres hubiera sido de aquella forma. Pero recordó que aquella película "Pearl Harbor" siempre había sido la favorita de sus padres, ella de niña nunca había entendido su fascinación por aquel drama-romance hasta ahora. Y así más emocionada decidió seguir descubriendo como poco a poco la relación de sus padres se fue dando…

**Continuará...**

Bueno acá otra entrega más del diario de recuerdos, elaborado por el club sorato de forosdz. Realmente esperamos que nuestro trabajo sea del agrado de ustedes. Cualquier comentario, duda, crítica será muy bien recibida.

Gracias por leer,

L.I.T


	4. Compromiso Atori

"**Diario de Recuerdos"**

**Fic colectivo, Club Sorato**

**Compromiso**

_by: Atori_

* * *

Una rebelde lágrima descendía de los celestes de aquella mujer. Cierto que tenía sus años como para llorar por algo que leía. Pero había dos factores, aquel libro se trataba del diario de su madre donde relataba todas y cada una de las vivencias pasadas con su padre como una bonita historia de amor que debería ser publicada; y también estaba la fluidez y los sentimientos que emanaban llegando a su corazón de forma profunda.

Acomodada sobre la cama, escuchó los sonidos infantiles de sus hijos y su pequeño sobrino como ecos. Cerró los ojos, escuchando aquellas sonrisas risueñas de su hermano y ella con sus padres observándoles bañados en felicidad.

Una nueva gota descendió haciéndose a la idea de que ya nunca volverían. Relajándose, volvió abrir el diario llegando a una fecha determinante en la vida de sus progenitores.

-

_Querido diario:_

_No sé como empezar a relatar lo que hoy ha sucedido. Ya aquel día donde me había atrevido a regalarle aquellas galletas no había podido conciliar el sueño, así como el siguiente donde tuve mi primera cita. He de confesarte que a mis veintitrés años todavía releo esas líneas como si todo lo ocurrido fuese un sueño. Quizás exagero, pero es que él, ese chico que amo es Yamato Ishida, todo lo que una chica podría desear, y yo he sido la afortunada. _

_Sin embargo, he de contarte que últimamente empiezo a tener mis temores respeto a él. _

_No es que existan los típicos baches o terceras personas naciendo la desconfianza. Se trata de algo tan simple como la distancia. Cargado de sufrimientos cuando te sientes sola, necesitada de cariño en los días de tristeza, queriendo estar con esa persona en los días festivos… sueno dramática. Esto no me pasaba cuando Yamato se iba de gira, a veces por una semana, por las distintas ciudades niponas por su gira. Claro que todo eso se había acabado como te escribí hace años. Recordarle hace que nuevamente me emocione, igual que una quinceañera y volver a escribir aquellas palabras que página a página no me canso de poner, como el regalo de la vida._

"_**La música es algo esencial en mí, disfruto cantando, me siento libre mostrando mis emociones y mis sentimientos; pero soy consciente que lo pasas mal por culpa de mis fans. Y Sora, digas lo que digas no me harás cambiar de parecer. De ahora en adelante, solo cantaré para nuestros amigos, para mi familia y para ti. Y no Sora, ya lo he decidido. He visto muchos grupos donde decaen por culpa de las drogas o corren falsos rumores que puede perjudicarnos. Yo no quiero una vida así contigo."**_

_Él había pensado en mí y en su futuro, __y en ese futuro yo estaba incluida. Estúpidamente vuelvo a dar brincos de alegría. Escribirlas, hace que su voz varonil resuene en mis oídos como sus palabras de amor en nuestros momentos íntimos. _

_Tanto escribir, tanto emocionarme, que he perdido el hilo de lo que realmente iba a poner._

_Será mejor que empiece por el inicio, cuando Yamato había decidido estudiar astronomía. Ya había escrito en páginas anteriores, que siempre se quedaba embobado en el cielo nocturno, sus estrellas, su luna comentando inconscientemente, qué tan bello sería el espacio exterior._

_Otra vez me he ido por las ramas, si es que esto más que un diario que comparto mis experiencias con Yamato, podría titularse la bibliografía de mi amor. Si lo leyera algún día pensaría que soy una de sus __locas fans como las llama cariñosamente._

_Pues como te iba escribiendo, Yamato había estudiado astronomía, pero la universidad no estaba aquí en Odaiba, tampoco en alguna parte de Japón, sino al otro lado del globo, en Estados Unidos. Aquella era la distancia, una gran distancia, un enorme temor que me envolvía._

_Mimi me había contado de aquella gente norteamericana, me había hablado de sus peligrosas calles… por suerte o para mal existía el correo. Al principio nos escribíamos muchas cartas, aunque algunas llegaban extraviadas, poco después, los exámenes tomaron casi todo el tiempo de Yamato y aquellas cartas semanales que nos enviábamos se convertían en mensuales, en ocasiones bimensuales. Las llamadas de teléfono eran nulas por el horario. Cierto que teníamos para estas circunstancias los emails, pero el problema estaba en Yamato quién no tenía Internet en el departamento donde se alojaba, por muy increíble que parezca estando en el siglo veintiuno._

_Pero eso son sucesos del pasado, mis miedos que se iban incrementando y más el día de hoy, el día que había vuelto tras acabar victorioso su carrera con una de las notas más altas de su promoción._

_El día de su llegada, es decir, hoy por la mañana, estábamos todos esperándole, su familia, sus amigos y yo quién no paraba de comerme la cabeza. Había escuchado de una amiga que su primo se había marchado hace tres años de intercambio a Estados Unidos y regresado hace un par de semanas sumamente cambiado. Antes que era introvertido había pasado a ser un chico abierto y atrevido; no había frase que insertara palabras inglesas…_

_Imaginarme a Yamato así, sería estar con alguien irreconocible. Quién sabe, hasta sus gustos por las chicas podrían haber cambiado y dejarme._

_Fíjate sino me inventaba paranoias._

_Y por la puerta de embarque, por ahí había llegado él, acompañado de Mimi, ambos se miraban y se sonreían entre sí. Lo recuerdo todo palmo a palmo. Hasta la opresión que tuve en mi corazón. Incluso mis ojos escociendo amenazando con desplegar lágrimas sin saber porqué._

_El grito de Taichi y Daisuke unidos, llamándoles efusivamente, había roto aquel mundo donde parecían existir solo ellos dos. Y yo, como una estúpida, no sé porque me había apartado de los demás, quedándome atrás de ellos. Si es que me recrimino ahora por ser tan tonta. _

_Yamato y Mimi se acercaron a nuestro grupo de amigos, mi novio había recibido el fuerte abrazo de Takeru quién se alegraba muchísimo de volver a verlo, su padre mientras le acariciaba el cabello con cariño, que para mi sorpresa ya no tenía media melena como antes. Y si antes me escocían los ojos, mis mejillas ardían al verlo más guapo, más varonil, más hombre… Tras el abrazo de su hermano, vino el de su madre quién lloró de emoción. En ese momento, pensé que yo y mis amigos sobrábamos, que ese encuentro tendría que ser familiar. Y quizás, ellos pensasen lo mismo, porque con la llegada de Mimi, todos se centraban en ella donde nos relataba su vida en su nuevo trabajo, los regalos que nos había traído._

_Y entonces, tras unos minutos donde su la madre de Yamato no había parado de asfixiarlo afectivamente, se había dedicado a buscar algo con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los míos._

_Recuerdo que me había sobresaltado completamente roja como la chaqueta que portaba y nuevamente me recrimino por ser estúpida porque esquivé su mirada y huí de él, sí huí. Me fui al grupo de mis amigos, acoplándome a su conversación aunque no supiera de que iba._

_Soy una estúpida sin remedio, y no sé porque lo había hecho. Él es mi novio, había estado toda la noche en vela nerviosa por volverle a ver, y ahora a escasos metros, sin poder decirle un simple 'Bienvenido' me enfrascaba en una conversación con mis amigos siendo ellos más importantes._

_Que ganas de golpearme la cabeza._

_Poco después, se había decidido que fuéramos a comer todos juntos para celebrarlo. Los señores __Ishida se habían marchado dejando nuestra privacidad y vuelvo a cometer uno de los tantos errores donde llamarme estúpida ya es poco._

_Por iniciativa propia, me había sentado en el lugar más alejado de Yamato, mientras que él, contemplándome extraño se había puesto al lado de Mimi._

_Reconozco que la culpa había sido mía, pero me sentiría muy incómoda a su lado cuando no le había dicho nada desde su llegada._

_La comida había transcurrido sin contratiempos, yo mirando de soslayo a Yamato y a Mimi que no paraban de cuchichear entre ellos. _

_Dos extraños era lo que Yamato y yo éramos. _

_Pero eso no duró mucho, ya que cuando tuve mi momento de ir al baño, a la salida, el susto y la sorpresa que recibí había sido la más grande de mi vida al verlo apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. _

_Y tuve la idea de volver a huir, pasar ante sus narices y regresar a mi asiento, que interiormente deseaba. Pero él me lo impidió cogiéndome del brazo._

_Me había hecho ligero daño y la verdad aún tengo el moratón pero aunque parezca increíble, valió la pena._

_Él me había mirado con esos ojos zafiros y por primera vez en mi vida, destilaban decepción y furia que iban dirigidos a mí. Sin embargo, eso poco duró, ya que había cerrado los ojos tratando de serenarse y lo siguiente que sucedió fue un posesivo pero tierno abrazo que me había dejado asombrada y con el corazón a mil._

'_**Te he echado de menos'**_

_Esas palabras dichas en bajito como un leve suspiro que se lleva el viento, me habían golpeado. Le devolví el abrazo, apoyándome en él, sintiendo aquel aroma tan familiar._

_Era tan agradable, cada vez que me abraza, me siento tan bien, me siento tan querida, que olvido lo que hay a mi alrededor y mi mente se centra en esa agradable sensación deseando que sea eterna._

_Pero ese mágico, la rompió él mismo para mirarme con cierta pena. Yo ante eso, lo primero que hice fue interpretar como una futura despedida, que nuestra relación se había terminado, que aquel había sido nuestro último abrazo. Mil y un posibilidades y ninguna buena cruzaban por mi mente._

_Hasta que las palabras salieron de sus labios, lejos de todo lo que yo imaginaba. Y si alguna vez lo había visto inseguro ante sus acciones, no era como en ese momento cuando me había preguntado si ya no lo amaba._

_En blanco, así me había quedado yo. Confusa, es como después me había sentido. Solo hasta que por fin ordené todas mis ideas en mi cabeza y mis sentidos fuesen cuerdos._

_Dicen que una acción vale más que mil palabras. Con paso lento y hasta vacilante me había acercado a él, hasta apoyar mis manos sobre su pecho. Quería demostrar que le amaba, y lo iba a hacer. Iba a besarle. Pero el miedo, retrasó mi acción. Y recordé que siempre era Yamato quién lo iniciaba. Él era el decidido, el que me rodeaba con sus brazos dejándome llevar por esos ojos que me atraían como imanes, el que sujetaba mi mentón como una suave caricia que me quemaba por dentro, el que acercaba sus labios con los míos sintiendo un cosquilleo que me invadía._

_Yo era la sumisa y él el depredador. _

_Pero en ese momento, era hora de cambiar los papeles. Era hora de demostrarle la verdad, lo tanto que lo quería._

_Ignoro cuanto tiempo habíamos estado besándonos, pero sé que aquel beso no se puede comparar a todos los que he tenido por parte suya._

_Vuelven a teñírseme las mejillas al recordarlo. Fue una pena que tuviéramos que parar por la intromisión de uno de nuestros amigos al ir al baño y encontrarnos en semejante situación._

_La cara de vergüenza que nos había quedado se quedaba corta con la de él. Con una patética excusa había vuelto a su asiento más rojo que un tomate y nosotros riéndonos tontamente._

_Y fue después de eso cuando escuché lo que no me dejará dormir otra noche. Con seriedad me había mirado y con mis manos cogidas, me había pedido en matrimonio. _

_Está claro que escrito no tiene la misma emoción que sentirlo en vivo, pero no hay palabras para describir momento tan esperado como ese. _

_Mi respuesta, aunque tardase segundos y fuese en un mar de lágrimas fue positivo, abrazándome a él alegremente sin querer soltarle._

_Minutos después habíamos vuelto a nuestra mesa, ahora los dos cogidos de la mano que llamó la atención a nuestros amigos. Les dimos la gran noticia y aquello se convirtió en un caos de júbilo y felicidad._

_Me fijé en que Mimi le guiñaba el ojo a Yamato en señal de complicidad, explicándome después, que ella le había ayudado para que mi petición de mano fuese perfecta e inolvidable. Libre de secretos, le confesé mis dudas a lo que rió como un poseso. No pude enfadarme con él, porque muy raras veces reía así y verlo es como una bendición del cielo. Supongo que tendré que hacer más estupideces para volver a admirar esa risa tan sincera._

_Y aunque eso me perjudique mi psiquis, me da igual porque cualquier momento inolvidable pasado con él, me desvela. Resumiendo, estar con Yamato es malo para la salud. Jajajaja._

-

La rubia no podía tener una sonrisa en su rostro. Tanto amor explicado, tanta inseguridad por nimiedades que solo con hablarlo obtienes la respuesta a esos malentendidos. Esa lección se la había enseñado su madre y ahora sabía porque. Sin desaprovechar más minutos, siguió con su lectura, esperanzada de que su querida madre relatara el día de la boda, deseosa de saber cómo había sido…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Mil perdones por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo, y no hay excusa que pueda dar, ya que este capítulo estaba escrito desde hacía meses. Pido perdón de todo corazón.

Espero que al menos os haya gustado.

'Atori'


	5. Boda Aura Judit

Boda  
Fic colectivo, Club Sorato  
By: AJ, Aura Judit

La rubia pasó la hoja y comenzó a leer, el deseo de saber cómo había sido el enlace de sus padres era lo único que tenía en mente…  
_"Querido Diario:_  
_Estamos en el avión, Yamato duerme como la mayoría de los pasajeros, nuestra luna de miel comienza ya, pocas horas después de que el último invitado se fuera de la boda._  
_El por ahora día más feliz de mi vida comenzó a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando yo estaba con mis amigas y mi madre, la madrina, preparando las últimas cosas para la boda, mientras hablábamos de nuestro tiempo de solteras, compartiendo comentarios graciosos y momentos de mucha emoción, serían las seis cuando llegaron con la pequeña niña que iba a llevar las arras, a pesar de ser esa hora no parecía para nada dormida, pero media hora después llegó el niño de los anillos que parecía estar aún durmiendo._  
_Tras horas para el peinado llegó el fotógrafo para hacer el montaje, grabó mi vestido de arriba abajo, me siento orgullosa de que mi trabajo diseñándolo diera sus frutos, el velo cayendo desde mi tocado hasta los pies, mis hombros descubiertos, los tirantes en horizontal, como adorno del torso encajes con bolitas perladas entre dada hilo, en mis manos unos guantes con el mismo adorno que mi torso, y de cintura para abajo el faldón levantaba el vestido que tenía el adorno antes mencionado, mis zapatos tenían un no muy grande tacón, una pequeña punta y un lazo con una hebilla que en el centro tenía una pequeña bolita perlada._  
_Tras eso nos fuimos, tardamos un poco en meter el vestido en el coche y que entraran los demás, mirando por la ventanilla del coche esperé a llegar y, como la tradición dice, la novia llega después. Entré en la iglesia, los pequeños que llevaban arras y anillos iban a cada lado, mirando todo extrañados y nerviosos, pero mi nerviosismo, camuflado por una sonrisa, era mayor, tras cruzar con la mirada el pasillo, miré al frente, allí estaba mi amado Yamato, más bello y elegante que nunca, con paso firme y a la vez tembloroso me acerqué, y como sintonía para la llegada de la novia junto con su futuro esposo… la versión lenta del estribillo de Tobira Door, pues aunque sea bastante lenta la canción, el estribillo era demasiado rápido para darme tiempo a llegar. Ya junto a Yamato, lo miré a los ojos, aquellos ojos color mar o cielo o cualquier cosa azul que sea bella, las ultimas notas de aquel fragmento de aquella canción que tanto me emocionó cuando era una joven adolescente, ahora me emocionaba como el primer día o más. El sacerdote comenzó la misa, yo apenas atendí a si tenía que hablar o no, prefería escuchar aquellos susurros de mi amado, que me decía lo linda que estaba, lo bella que era, lo deseado que era aquel momento… Entonces el sacredote nos hizo una seña y comenzó a hablar._  
_"Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi, unid vuestras manos y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su iglesia."_  
_"Yo, Yamato Ishida, te recibo a ti, Sora Takenouchi, como esposa y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida." eso fue lo que dijo Yamato y, aun sabiendo que esas serían sus palabras me emocioné._  
_"Yo, Sora Takenouchi, te recibo a ti, Yamato Ishida, como esposa y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida." eso fue lo dije yo, aumentando mi emoción al ver su sonrisa aumentando a cada palabra que yo decía._  
_"Que el señor bendiga estos anillos, que os intercambiareis el uno al otro en señal de amor." tras decir esto el niño de los anillos se acercó para entregárnoslos._  
_"Sora, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo." la alianza entró sin esfuerzos en mi dedo._  
_"Yamato, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo." en ese momento nos sonreímos aún más, la alianza resbaló por el dedo de Yamato entrando fácilmente._  
_"Que el señor bendiga también estas arras, que os entregaréis en señal de abundancia."dijo el sacerdote después de que la alegre niña que portaba las arras corriera para entregarlas._  
_"Sora, recibe estas arras en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo."_  
_"Yamato, recibe estas arras en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo."_  
_"Que lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia." tras esas palabras del sacerdote Yamato y, entre gritos de júbilo y risas y el famoso "Que se besen", nuestro amor fue sellado con nuestra alianza y aquel beso que nos pareció el mejor de todos._  
_Luego fuimos al banquete, desde nuestra mesa veíamos a nuestros amigos, los cuales cada poco gritaban a coro "Que se besen, que se besen…" y nosotros, alegres, les complacíamos intercambiando entre nosotros dos el cariño que nos teníamos. Tras la comida nos hicimos la sesión de fotos. La sesión de fotos pasó rápido y llegó el baile, el cual abrimos con el vals tan común en las bodas "El vals de las mariposas", después todo fueron canciones tradicionales, entre ellas el "Paquito el chocolatero" en el cual todos nos reímos mucho, y también hubieron canciones de la banda que había formado Yamato cuando era joven._  
_Esto es lo que pasó en el día más feliz de mi vida, en el que, oficialmente, Yamato y yo demostramos nos amaríamos por siempre."_  
La rubia estaba emocionada, sus padres fueron muy felices aquel día, recordando también su boda supo, el por qué de que ese día fuera considerado por muchos el más feliz de su vida. La emoción se convirtió en una lágrima que rodó por su cara, ella supuso que después se encontraría la luna de miel de sus padres y pasó la hoja deseando saber más sobre sus padres, lo que sentían en esos momentos de su vida tan felices…


	6. Luna de Miel Miyako

Luna de Miel

By: Miyako Hyuuga

Al darle vuelta, la rubia empezó a leer lo que su madre había escrito.

Querido Diario

Cuando el avión aterrizo en México. Yamatto ya había venido 2 veces en su vida. Una cuando era niños y la otra de turista. Cuando salimos del Aeropuerto vi una hermosa vista se veía la playa, las palmeras y las aves volando cerca, era como estar en el paraíso. Yamatto pidió un taxi y nos dirigimos al hotel Real Americana. Donde nos tomo un buen tiempo ya que Yamatto no entendía muy bien el español, lo que el personal obstó por hablarle en ingles, después de la gran odisea, Yamatto me cargo y me llevo ala recamara, sentí algo ligero y hermoso algo que no puedo describir en estos momentos era maravilloso sentir esa sensación.

Después de unas horas de descanso yo me metí a bañar con agua fría de verdad hacía mucho calor. Si que en Puerto Vallarta era el mismito infierno en la noche era como estar dentro de un horno. Cuando me termine de bañar mire de reojo a mi Yamatto, estada tirado en la cama con un solo short y su espalada desnuda. Las ventanas estaban abiertas en eso me siento a su lado y le acaricio su Abdomen el raciono de sobre salto. Y cuando se dio cuenta que era yo solo me miro y me sonrió. Se paro y se metió al baño "la verdad yo quería algo mas esta noche". hasta que salió del Baño con una toalla en su cintura tapando pues.-. Ya saben que tapan… se puso un pantalón y una blusa ligera y me dijo

- _**Sora, vamos a salir esta es nuestra luna de miel y la vamos a gozar a lo máximo**_

Con una sonrisa en sus labios. Después de salir del hotel nos fuimos a la playa era noche y estada casi vacía. Era hermoso ver ese paisaje y mas con él, la luna estada reflejada en el mar y las olas eran grandes y las luces de los barcos. Era hermoso ese paisaje. Después de salir de la playa nos dirigimos a la cuidad en unos instantes Yamatto desapareció. Me asuste mucho ya que estada sola parada en medio de la plaza. Sin que hacer no sabía nada de nada no hablada español y lo único que hablada era el ingles. Se me ocurrió preguntar a las personas que estaban en la misma plaza se acerco a una señora y con todo y señas les decía que si habían visto a Yamatto dando batos, su color de piel de ojos y de pelo estatura y hasta su nombre pero la señora no me entendía. Solo movió Su Cara con señal de "No" era el único leguaje que todo mundo entiende el movimiento de la cara de No y Si me alarme en eso siento una mano le jala hacia atrás quise gritar pero en eso me tapa la boca. No vi la cara de ese Chico. Hasta que me susurro en el Oído

A dónde vas tan solita _**señora Ishida **_

En ese momento me dio ganas de Golpearlo por asustarme y por darme momentos de angustia de no saber de él. En eso me dijo

Vamos al _**Hotel te tengo una Sorpresa **_

No sabía de qué tipo de sorpresa era hasta que llegamos al hotel. No sé cómo ni cuándo Yamatto planeo esto. Pero cuando entro vi el piso lleno de rosas rojas con blancas, había vino y 2 copas de vibro cortado, y un platón de fresas y había velas y olía a Manzanilla. Era romántico hasta que el me hizo que abriera la ventana y cuando Salí al balcón escuche una canción muy linda no sé cómo pronunciarlo pero la canción dice así Eternal love (Amor Eterno) era hermosa la canción al terminar Yamatto Bajo y les pago cuando subió yo estada recostada en la cama y con una copa de vino llena. Tenía una sonrisa media lujuriosa, el por su parte solo tomo un poco de vino de su copa y agarro 2 fresas se recostó a mi lado y me puso la fresa en la boca y poco a poco se acerco a mi hasta que nos besamos, el beso al principio fue muy dulce y tierno hasta que de de repente se volvió apasionado, ni él ni yo sabíamos que hacer solo seguir besarnos y acariciarnos, el bajo lentamente mi Blusa y yo le quite su Camiseta en poco tiempo ambos esta damos desnudos, nos miramos y nos seguimos besando el me beso en los labios me beso en el cuello y yo lo acariciada de su espalda . Así estuvimos. Nos volvimos locos desenfrenados como pidiendo amor uno al otro y así paso la noche fue larga

Después de 3 semanas en México tomamos el avión con destino a Rusia. Por fin visitaría Rusia y comería Bruch y esos panes Rusos que hacen allá.

Y para mi mala suerte ese día llegamos con una gran nevazón, nos fuimos directo al hotel donde no había ni un solo cuarto disponible me enoje con Yamatto le dije que reservara las habitaciones y él me dijo

_**- No te preocupes cuando llegamos las reservaremos**_

Eso me enojo mucho lo quería matar en ese momento, pero le perdone todo, le perdonaría hasta su errores y sus faltas, menos la infidelidad, pero le aguanto todo por eso creo que soy la a portadora del amor, ya que por amor voy mi vida. Cuando de repente el me dice

_**- vamos Sora hay un hotel muy lindo y tradicional podemos quedarnos allí **_

Y así fue nuestra luna de miel en Rusia fue las más fría en la calle pero las mas calientita en la noche las razones que es que no sufríamos de fría por el calor que ambos nos teníamos. Y así paso nuestra luna de miel en Rusia

No duramos mucho ya que Yamatto le dio gripa y decidimos ir a pasar a Inglaterra

Nuestro último destino antes de regresar a Japón de nuevo y empezar nuestra vida como recién casados

El hotel no fue problema ni nada todo marcho bien durante las 2 semanas que estuvimos en Inglaterra, paseamos fuimos al muelle de Southampton, fuimos al museo de Tower of London y de ahí fuimos a una discoteca al bailar un poco Ministry of Sound era un disco donde todo el ambiente era bueno buena música y eso Yamatto termino con dolor de cabeza.

En Inglaterra nos pasábamos de lugar en lugar era un lugar más turístico que romántico. Cuando pasaron las 2 semanas tomamos el Vuelo de Inglaterra a Francia en Francia solo estuvimos 5 horas las cuales nos dio tiempo de ir a comprar recuerdas y ropa. De Francia a Japón de un vuelo de 5 horas. Cuando regresamos a Japón lo primero que hice fue ir a descansar a mi casa que Yamatto había comprado para que nuestra vida fuera para siempre y por el resto de mis días el y yo viviéramos aquí esta casa seria el inicio de nuestro amor.

Fin del Capitulo.

.-.-

Bueno este es el capítulo de luna de miel escrito por Miyako Hyuuga (yo)

Etto les queremos agradecer por sus comentarios a todos y pues me toca responder los comentarios del capítulo anterior hecho por mi Hijita Aura.

eterea-chan: Gracias por tu comentario

y acá uno que dice CRITICA: Bueno esto el fic siempre fue manejado así como un FIC GRUPAL desde el principio de la Historia y seguirá así hasta el final, tal vez algunas tengamos un nivel muy distinto, pero no es motivo para decir que se estropeo una historia, solo por la diferente redacción .. (Tu comentario se me hizo de mal gusto eso de los distintos niveles u.u)

Además el fic está hecho con la finalidad de tener a todas en actividad.

Bueno ya me voy… se me cuidan mucho Sayonara!


	7. La Primera Hija Diablix

"Diario de Recuerdos"

[Fic colectivo, Club Sorato]

La Primera Hija

Por: Diablix

"Querido diario:

¿¡Por qué no existe un manual de instrucciones para "Padres Primerizos"!? Sinceramente, no sabía que era tan difícil cuidar a nuestra hija –o más bien diría a mi diablilla- sobre todo cuando ha salido a Yamato. ¿Por qué lo sé? Es una rebelde, sin causa, con cara de ángel. Además tiene unos lindos ricitos y una sonrisa angelical, ¡ella es tan linda! Y me da pena regañarla cuando se porta mal. Ahora ya sé cómo se sentía mi madre cuando era, a veces (siempre), tan traviesa. Sin embargo, agradezco a Dios y a la vida por haberme bendecido con una preciosa hija, me siento tan feliz, no sé qué haría sin ella. Ella es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida junto a Yamato. Solo le pido al Señor, que me ayude a ser una buena madre, a darle un consejo cuándo lo necesite, una palabra de aliento cuando se sienta triste. Porque mi hija es la estrellita que ilumina el cielo de mi corazón

En estos momentos, Aiko está dormida sobre el regazo de su querido padre, ella no lo deja ni cinco minutitos, es muy posesiva con su "paaapaaa" –que es lo que único que sobreentiendo. Yamato, él se encuentra dormido ¡con el chupete puesto! -Del tal palo tal astilla- Les haré una foto de recuerdo. ¡Se encuentran muy graciosos! Le enviaré unas copias a la familia y amigos, ¡seguro que se echan unas carcajadas!

Hemos pasado una mala noche porque Aiko le están creciendo los dientes y le duele mucho. Pobrecita mi niña, por eso, se ha pasado estas últimas noches llorando y gritando. He ido al médico, para que nos receten algo a los tres... Sí, ¿por qué? Nosotros para asegurarnos que la niña esté bien y para mi hija para que pueda dormir sin molestias. Últimamente ando pensando que mi hija crece demasiado rápido, hace cinco meses formaba parte de mí y ahora gatea por toda la casa como si fuera la reina. Aún me acuerdo de la cara que puso Yamato al enterarse de la noticia de que estaba embarazada pero, creo el mejor recuerdo fue cuando...:

- Señor Ishida, su mujer está al teléfono –dijo una voz aterciopelada desde la puerta del despacho- ¿le paso la llamada? Es urgente.

- Señorita Anastasia –dijo con voz de mandato- dígale que dentro de cinco minutos la llamo.

- Dice la señora Ishida que es muy importante... –le comentó ella mientras le entregaba el teléfono y se marchaba.- No demore en contestar.

Yamato un tanto desconcertado respondió la llamada en espera. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?, se cuestionaba interiormente.

- Sora, cariño, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó muy preocupado.

- Yamato, estoy en el hospital –dijo Sora azorada, algo en su voz decía que estaba mal- he roto aguas.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Yamato muy confundido, y miró un calendario rápidamente- Sora, ¿pero no salías de cuentas dentro de tres semanas?

- Cielo, en este momento ... aaa .... –el dolor de las contracciones empezaban a aumentar, y su respiración era entrecortada- ven ... Yamato.

Piii...Piii...Pi.

Diez minutos después...

- Sora, estoy aquí –comunicó el rubio, después de una larga carrera entre el trabajo y el hospital; agarraba la supuesta mano de su mujer con todas sus fuerzas- todo saldrá bien.

- Sí que te distes prisa –susurró una voz a su oído un tanto afeminada volviéndose poco a poco grave- Matt ni te diste cuenta que era mi mano la que sujetas con tanta firmeza. O, es que ya te pasaste al lado oscuro.

Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda a Yamato.

- Taichi ... –dijo antes de soltar su mano.- ¿Dónde está Sora?

- En este momento la han llevado al paritorio, ¡tu bebé va a nacer! ¡Qué alegría! –gritó eufórico, Yamato empalidecía por momentos se daba cuenta de que iba a ser padre de un momento a otro- pero, Matt ¿qué haces ahí sentado? Ven –lo agarró y lo condujo hacia una sala- Vístete y entra en el paritorio. ¡Buena suerte!

- Gracias Tai. Eres un gran amigo.

- Venga, no hagas esperar a tu familia –le dijo sonriente.

En el paritorio...

La sala estaba impoluta, lleno de enfermeras que se movía de un lado para otro y en el centro Sora con el doctor preparándose para el nacimiento de un nuevo ser.

- Señora Ishida, cuando yo le diga empuje, apriete con todas sus fuerzas, ¿de acuerdo? –Cuestionó el doctor seriamente.- A la de tres.

- Sí ... –dijo ella temblorosa limpiándose con la mano el sudor de su frente. Ella sabía que esto sería duro- Yamato –nombró al recién llegado. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro.

- Oh... Sora, siento haber tardado tanto. Lo siento –lamentó dándole un suave beso en los labios de la pelirroja.- Debía haber cogido el teléfono antes, o haber estado contigo.

- ¿Preparada señora?

- Yamato no te disculpes... Lo importante es que estás aquí –murmuró ella sonriente- Sí, doctor.

- Ahora empuje...

- ¡Ánimo Sora! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes!

Después de veinte minutos...

- Sora ¡cuéntame la historia de nuevo! –exclamó Taichi entre risas.- ¡Aiss... no me esperaba esto de Yamato! Pero, ¿quién te contó esto? Ja, ja.

- ¡Déjate de reír! –exclamó enfadado Matt, sujetando con precisión una bolsa de hielo en su frente.- Auch... Fue una mala experiencia.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Yamatito? –preguntó Taichi socarronamente mientras acariciaba el cabello del susodicho.- Tenía que haber leído el cartel antes de dejarte entrar: "Prohibido dejar entrar a niños".

- ¡Maldito Tai! –masculló entre dientes.

¿Qué pasó con Yamato?

¡PUM!

- Señor Ishida, despiértese –dijo una dulce voz.

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente e incorporándose lentamente, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Vislumbró a una hermosa enfermera con una sonrisa picarona, y de insinuantes curvas, y otra sala, ya no estaba en el paritorio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó suponiendo lo que había podido haber sucedido.

- Se ha desmayado... pero tranquilo usted no es el único que le pasa en estas situaciones –explicó la enfermera aguantándose la risa- se ha dado un fuerte golpe. Uff... le saldrá un gran chichón. Aiss... es que desmayarse cuando su hija ha nacido. Debe tener más...

- ¿HIJA? ¿ES UNA NIÑA? –cuestionó eufórico.

- Sí.

¡Ejem!

- Señor Ishida –un grupo de enfermeras cuarentonas hicieron acto de presencia y le dijeron muy animadas: ¡Usted es Yamato Ishida! ¡Fírmanos un autógrafo!

Yamato se dio la vuelta lentamente y respiró profundamente. ¿Por qué en estos momentos no se desmayaba?

Como final del recuerdo que Yamato llegó malhumorado a la habitación, pero le cambió el carácter al ver a su pequeñina. Fue un instante maravilloso. Un padre sujetando con delicadeza a su hija, una escena digna de admiración y que encontraba muy tierna. Y lloraba de alegría, de felicidad, fue un sentimiento único y les deseo a todas las madres.

El destino me ha bendecido: Soy una mujer afortunada. He conseguido el amor de mi vida y me he casado con él, tengo una maravillosa hija que me hace muy feliz, vivo a gusto y disfruto de mi vida, y mis amigos me apoyan y me quieren mucho. Es más de lo que jamás hubiese deseado.

¡Aiko deja de pintar a tu padre con el rotulador! Upss eso no debería haberlo escrito. Pero, es que mi niña se acaba de despertar y se ha levantado traviesa. Voy a bañarle y darle de comer. Además, se me ha ido el santo al cielo. Ya te volveré a escribir, ahora me tengo que ocupar mis obligaciones como madre y mujer. ¡Buenas noches, querido diario!

**  
Continuará**


	8. La Primera Pelea GinnyIshida

La primera pelea. 

_Por: Ginny_Ishida_

Nota: Aiko tiene más o menos 3 o 4 años...

_Querido diario:_

_¡Estos han sido los peores meses que he vivido!_

_Sabía que algo malo tenía que tener. Sabía que no todo podía ser perfecto... ¡tenia que tener un defecto!: su madre. Sí, la Sra. Takaishi es insoportable._

_Si bien verla ocasionalmente es agradable... verla todos los días se convierte poco a poco en un infierno._

_Mi "suegra" vino de vacaciones desde Francia a quedarse con nosotros._

_Todo empezó la misma tarde en que ella llego. Yo contenta y sonriente la abrace y le dije '¡Hola Natsuko!' sin pensarlo mucho y sin medir las consecuencias que me podrían llevar al infierno en que viví. '¿Natsuko?' fue su respuesta llena de ironía. 'Señora Takaishi' me auto-corregí con una sonrisa fingida._

_Pero eso no es nada. Hasta parece un chiste ahora que lo pienso. Claro, Yamato no noto nada diferente en nuestro trato y es que… el es hombre ¿de que se iba a dar cuenta? aparte que todo paso fue muy disimulado._

_Y no llego sola, no, traía en sus manos una caja grande con "agujeros". La curiosidad era más fuerte que yo y tuve que preguntar que traía ahí. 'oh, una sorpresa cariño' me dijo antipáticamente. '¿una sorpresa mamá?' pregunto esta vez mi esposo interesado, 'si, para Aiko ¡se que le encantara!' dijo entusiasmada._

Quizás esa "sorpresa" le haya encantado a Aiko, pero a mi no. Y creo que a Yamato tampoco, no estoy muy segura. Era un perro. Un Labrador...un cachorrito. Es casi tierno... si no fuera por el "casi".

_Fui directamente hasta Yamato para reclamarle ¡no podíamos tener un animal en casa!. Le expuse mi punto de vista y que estaba en total desacuerdo en tener a "Wiz", como fue bautizado el dichoso perro._

'_es un regalo de mi madre... no puedo rechazarlo así como así, se sentiría muy mal y se pondrá triste' fue lo que me respondió mi esposo._

'_pero no es justo que además de mi trabajo, la niña y la casa deba ocuparme de otra cosa y más si es un perro' reclame molesta. 'prometo ayudarte' me dijo y no tuve más que asentir y dar por perdida esta batalla._

_Los días pasaron y yo perdía la paciencia. No es que no tuviera, pero soportando lo que tuve que soportar..._

'_¿así es como alimentas a mi nieta?' Me dijo en una ocasión mientras le daba de comer a Aiko._

_Yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo por ignorar eso y continuar lo que hacia, pero... '¡así no se hace!' dijo mi suegra quitándome la cuchara y tomando a mi niña en brazos para "ella" darle de comer._

_Ya. Lo deje pasar, porque tan solo se quedaría dos semanas y nunca veía a Aiko, seguramente era su forma de demostrar que quería estar con ella, además que no quería pelear con mi suegra... así que conté hasta diez para tranquilizarme, pero no acabo ahí._

_Ahora fue el pequeño "Wiz" quien me puso los pelos de punta. Misteriosamente apareció en mi cuarto, pero no fue todo lo que apareció misteriosamente ahí, si no que también un tremendo desastre. Todo era un caos: el perro dormido encima de mi cama como si nada hubiera pasado, plumas por todos lados que alguna vez pertenecieron a las almohadas, los zapatos míos y de Yama esparcidos por todo el cuarto y llenos de baba de perro. _

_Contar hasta diez, esta vez no funciono porque llegue a 2.524.125 y aun no estaba calmada._

_Después que ese "incidente" se hubiera resuelto, no podían dejarme tranquila, no. Era como si se turnaran para molestar por que mientras le preparaba la comida a Yamato mi queridísima suegra se acerco a donde yo estaba. 'y esa es la comida para el perro supongo, porque eso es lo que parece' dijo irónicamente_

'_no señora' intente decirlo con la mayor educación, pero aun así sonó forzado 'es la comida que "usted" y su hijo comerán dentro de un rato' vi como esta mujer sonreía y se acercaba a la olla donde yo cocinaba 'pero querida' comenzó diciendo y se acerco tanto que choco con la olla y la boto al suelo esparciendo toda la comida por suelo 'ups, "lo lamento tanto" mejor déjame hacerlo yo, se que le encanta mi comida a Yamato' dijo esta botando el resto de comida que quedaba en la olla en el tarro de basura._

_Yo me mordí la lengua para no decir todo lo que tenia guardado desde el día en que llego y comencé a limpiar el piso que estaba todo sucio. Wiz también quiso ayudarme porque se acerco y comenzó a lamer la comida del suelo...por lo menos a el le gusto._

_En cuanto Yamato llego del trabajo yo me acerque para decirle lo del pequeño "accidente" con la comida._

'_ay, mi amor debió ser un accidente de mi mamá, ella no tiene malas intenciones, te lo aseguro' fue su respuesta. '¡pero yo la vi! No fue un accidente, Yama' insistí pero el lo volvió a negar y me abrazo. Aun recuerdo lo ultimo que dijo 'sé que mi mamá no tiene malas intenciones, solo quiere ser tu amiga y te quiere'_

_¿Mi amiga? Já ¿Qué me quiere? Me quiere muy lejos._

_Unos días después escuche un grito, un grito por parte de mi suegra. Como Yamato estaba trabajando y la niña estaba en la casa de su mejor amiga, la hija de Taichi supuse que debí ir a ver que le ocurría._

_Creo que fue la única sorpresa grata que me lleve durante toda la estancia de la Sra. Takaishi en mi hogar. _

_Mi querido Wiz estaba esta vez en la pieza de mi suegra. Y tenía todas sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo y llenas de baba. Sus cremas, pinturas, perfumes, sus zapatos y vestidos. Sin duda, lo mas difícil que he hecho es aguantarme la risa que esa escena me provoco. Llame a Wiz quien salió corriendo de la pieza temporal de mi suegra y se acerco a mi. '¿qué ocurre suegra?' fue todo lo que pude articular._

_Ella estaba muy enojada porque dio grito muy fuerte y me cerro la puerta en la cara gritando cosas como "estúpido perro" y "te voy a mandar a la perrera" y otras cosas que no moleste en entender._

'_bien Wiz...eres un buen perro, te daré una recompensa' lo tome entre mis brazos y lo lleve a la cocina para darle una galleta, que después de todo, se la merecía._

_Como era de suponerse en cuanto mi esposo llego a casa, mi suegra se abalanzo a él con lágrimas de cocodrilo diciendo que Wiz era un mal perro, que se arrepentía de haberlo regalado y sugirió que deberíamos enviarlo a la perrera._

_Vi la cara de Yama y creo que estaba a punto de acceder a la sugerencia de su madre, pero yo intervine. '¡no! Wiz se queda con nosotros' dije completamente segura. 'pero, mi amor tu dijiste que no lo querías...y' 'eso era antes' lo interrumpí. Es verdad, no lo quería y aun no lo quiero lo suficiente como para tenerlo en mi casa, pero no iba a darle en el gusto a mi suegra y después de lo que hoy había hecho por mi, no podía tirarlo a la calle así como así 'ahora ya le tengo un cariño increíble y no quiero dejarlo... además piensa en Aiko se pondría muy triste' susurre a Yama dando en el blanco. El le dijo que no a la Sra. Takaishi y yo salgo victoriosa de esta batalla, mas aun no de la guerra. Creo que mi suegra se resintió, cosa que en lo personal no me importa, porque no volvió a dirigirme la palabra por un par de días, que fueron los más calmados de todos._

_El primer comentario que mi suegra me hizo después de no dirigirme la palabra por varios días fue agresivo '¿y a eso le llamas aseo?' Yo la ignore, pero continuo 'mira aquí' dijo acercándose a una mesa 'hay polvo, y aquí... aun esta muy sucia' decidí que no era bueno crear hostilidad entre parientes y supuse que lo mejor era limpiar donde ella indicaba para que todo estuviera en calma y tranquilidad. Esta vez Aiko estaba en casa y no quería que notara la mala relación entre su abuela y yo. Estaba decidida a contarle a Yamato porque el comportamiento de su madre ya me tenia al borde de la paciencia, pero al verlo llegar tan cansado decidí no decir nada, después de todo era solo "un comentario más". _

_Al día siguiente mi pequeña llego del colegio con moretones y sucia. Su pelo estaba desordenado y sus ropas llenas de tierra, como si se hubiera revolcado en el suelo. Le pregunte que le pasaba y contesto que peleo con la hija de Taichi. Recordé como siempre peleaban Yamato y Taichi de niños y no me preocupo tanto, a pesar de ser una niña, pero no quería que mi hija adquiriera malos hábitos y comencé a regañarla. Estábamos discutiendo cuando... '¿Por qué le gritas a mi nieta así?' llego la persona mas indeseable de todas, mi suegra, a meter su cuchara donde no la llamaban. 'mire señora, es mi hija y yo se bien como educarla, así que le pido con mucho respeto que no se meta donde no la llaman' trate de decir guardando la mayor compostura posible 'no me hagas callar niñita, yo soy mayor que tu y se mucho más. Sé como educar a mis hijos y tú no lo estas haciendo bien' dijo usando el mismo tono de voz que yo 'es mi deber como mujer mayor y tu "suegra" darte los consejos necesarios para...' continuo diciendo ella, pero yo la interrumpí diciéndole que no permitiría que ella se meta en la relación que tengo con Aiko y... bueno el punto es que nos pusimos a discutir, primero con el tono de voz calmado, pero luego terminamos gritando y no nos dimos cuenta cuando Aiko se fue a esconder a su pieza porque los gritos la asustaban. Nosotras no paramos hasta que un ruido nos llamo la atención, era Yamato que venia enojado y encontrarnos peleando no le hizo mucha gracia '¿qué sucede ahora?' dijo con tono autoritario, un tono que nunca lo escuche usar 'tuve un pésimo día en mi trabajo y ahora las encuentro a ustedes dos aquí... a las dos mujeres mas importantes para mi que no se soportan' dijo sentándose en el sofá. Eso me rompió el corazón y tuve que tragarme todas las palabras que aun no le decía a la Sra. Takaishi, por él. 'lo siento' logre pronunciar, y para mi sorpresa ella no se disculpo. Bueno, decidí servir a mi marido un plato de comida para que olvidara su mal día y esta discusión._

_Serví el plato, lo llame y fue entonces cuando la Sra. Takaishi se acerco y me dijo '¿así es como atiendes a mi hijo? Eres peor esposa que madre, y eso ya es mucho que decir' y seguí el dicho de "a palabras necias, oído sordo" y continué con lo que hacia._

_Al día siguiente, cuando por fin las dos semanas, se acababan y creí que la paz y tranquilidad volverían a mi vida, mi suegra le pide a Yamato y a mí que nos sentemos porque ella nos tiene que dar un anuncio muy importante. Al principio creí que eran tonterías que no valían la pena escuchar pero lo que ella dijo fue... '¡me quedare a vivir con ustedes! ¿A que no es lindo? ¡Nos veremos todos los días!' dijo como si esto fuera un juego. Esas palabras ya no las pude tolerar, no iba a aguantar que una persona cualquiera me arruinara la vida solo porque era la madre de mi esposo... _

'_¡NO!' grite alarmada 'no puede... usted tiene una vida aya y no...' intente hallar la excusa para que no se quedara 'oh tranquila, muchacha todo esta arreglado, ya hice los tramites y ahora vivo oficialmente con ustedes'_

_Con lo que le dije después, quizás fui un poco dura, pero ya había aguantado mucho y no podría soportarle mas tiempo._

'_No señora usted no se quedara en MI casa. Yo soy la dueña aquí y digo que no... Porque... no podría soportarlo. Yamato, intente aguantarlo, no decirlo, pero ya es suficiente: esa señora que está ahí y es mi suegra me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que llego, primero con el perro, después me critico como le doy de comer a mi hijo, como cocino, como hago el aseo, como te atiendo Yamato y yo... yo ya no puedo. Es ella o soy yo.' Dije desahogándome. Creo que grite, no me di cuenta pero no me preocupe porque Aiko no estaba en casa, se había arreglado con la hija de Taichi y se quedaría a dormir aya._

_Yamato estaba entre la espada y la pared. Su madre y su esposa. Sé que lo puse en una situación difícil, pero era necesario. Colapse con esa frase que pronuncio mi suegra. Recuerdo que Yamato me miro con cara de pena y me pidió que por favor lo intentara, que no seria tan difícil, que su madre no podía ser tan mala, pero..._

'_No, Yamato elige. Ella o yo. Si la eliges a ella yo me iré de esta casa. No soportare una noche mas con esa mujer' la observe por unos instantes y note que ella veía a su hijo con preocupación_

'_Sora yo...yo...no...' Yamato trato de decirme algo, pero creo que mi ataque de nervios por culpa de mi suegra no me dejaron pensar con racionalidad y me puse a gritarle 'ya lo decidiste, ¡me voy!, quédate con tu "mamita" y sean felices los dos, pero yo me voy' y decidida subí a mi dormitorio y agarre una maleta. Eche toda la ropa que me cabria y la cerré. Cuando iba a salir de la habitación, algo me detuvo. Era el brazo de Yamato que me impedía el paso. 'déjame' le exigí 'No. No puedes irte, no puedes dejarme' comenzó él 'esto es porque no te esforzaste para simpatizarle, no es culpa de mi madre, no es que quiera defenderla, pero si tu hubieras hecho un poco mas de esfuerzo quizás no estaríamos ahora así' ¿qué se creía él para decirme que no me esforcé?... '¡claro que me esforcé!' grite con ira 'todo esto es culpa de esa mujer' Yamato me miro muy enojado 'esta es la única vez que te he pedido algo... ¿y así me respondes? Yo que deje todo por ti, mi carrera de cantante… por ti...' no deje que terminara de hablar y empecé a aventarle todas las cosas que tenia a mi alcance '¡yo tampoco te he pedido nada!' grite mientras le tiraba más y más cosas. Yamato se cubría con los brazos para que los golpes no fueran tan directos. Agarre mi maleta, tome al perro porque ahora me simpatizaba y no tenia la culpa de lo que sucedía y salí de esa casa dando un fuerte portazo. _

_Como no sabia que hacer ni a donde dirigirme, acudí a la casa de mis dos mejores amigos: Mimi Tachikawa y Taichi Yagami. Además ahí se encontraba mi hija._

_Primero pensé en ir a un hotel, pero como llevaba con migo a Wiz descarte esa idea._

_A penas llegue Mimi y Tai me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y me dieron un lugar su casa. Les conté lo sucedido y me dijeron que no había problema en que me quedara con ellos hasta que todo se solucionara._

_Me mostraron mi pieza temporal y me dijeron 'siéntete como en tu casa'. Mi idea no era pasar mucho tiempo ahí. Se que son mis mejores amigos pero no quería abusar de ellos. También recibieron muy bien a Wiz, lo llevaron con las niñas que estaban jugando en la pieza de la hija de Taichi. _

_Ya había pasado una semana en casa de mis amigos y Aiko me pregunto por su papá. Que donde estaba y porque no volvíamos a casa... no podía mentirle, pero tampoco le diría toda la verdad porque ella quería tanto a su papá y apreciaba mucho que fuéramos una familia unida... al menos hasta antes que la Sra. Takaishi hiciera su entrada._

_Esa tarde alguien toco a la puerta. Y no era precisamente el cartero o algo así. Era nada más ni nada menos que Yamato Ishida. Me sentí contenta de volver a verlo, después de todo era una semana sin tener noticias de él ni nada, pero a la vez estaba enojada porque prefirió a la tirana de su madre en vez de a mí._

_Decidí esconderme, así que fui rápidamente a la pieza de las niñas "a ver que hacían". Afortunadamente ahí podía escuchar que es lo que hablaba Yamato con Tai. _

'_tai... no se donde esta Sora... ¿y Aiko? ¿Se la llevo? ¡Tai que puedo hacer! La perdí... seguro que la perdí...' escuche la voz de Yamato muy deprimida. Sentí algo en mi interior... de no ser porque quería saber como se desarrollaba la conversaron hubiera bajado y lo hubiera abrazado, le hubiera gritado que jamás lo dejaría. Pero me aguante y seguí escuchando._

'_calma... todo estará bien Yama... tú y Sora volverán y será todo igual que siempre' Taichi lo intentaba consolar... le agradecí interiormente que no le dijera donde estaba. 'no...Sora cree que prefiero a mi mamá, pero tiene que entenderme... es muy difícil decirle que se vaya y que deje de aparecer en mi vida así como así... pero, lo hice. Le pedí que volviera a Francia y lo hará, pero antes de irse quiere hablar con Sora' escuche la voz de Yamato. ¿Qué quería hablar con migo? ¿De que?_

'_yo te ayudare a encontrarla' dijo la voz de Taichi optimista. '¿de verdad?' pregunto Yamato sin creerle mucho. 'solo espérame aquí Yama' Taichi subió hasta la pieza de su hija, donde yo estaba, dejando a Yamato abajo con una expresión de interrogación. Aun recuerdo sus palabras. 'se que escuchaste todo, que estas enojada y triste, pero ahora todo se arreglara...solo baja a hablar con él y todo estará bien' me lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera que me animo. Así que lo seguí hasta donde Yamato se encontraba. 'ho...hola' tímidamente lo salude. Su cara fue una mezcla entre sorpresa, incredulidad y alegría. Me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo que fuéramos a hablar a solas. Me tomo la mano y me condujo a una habitación. Entonces me dijo que me extrañaba, que lo perdonara, que no sabia todo lo que yo sufría... y obviamente lo perdoné. Era imposible no hacerlo. Ahí fue cuando lo abrace con fuerza. _

_No nos dimos cuenta que al entrar dejamos la puerta entreabierta y ahora Taichi, Mimi, Aiko que traía entre sus brazos a Wiz y la hija de Taichi estaban espiando nuestra conversación, de hecho no lo habríamos notado de no ser porque Mimi chillo "¿¡y eso es todo?" y Tai se puso a cantar "¡el beso, el beso, el beso!" _

_Después de que Yama le dio su golpe correspondiente a Tai, dijo que lo mejor era irnos porque entre más rápido hablara con la Sra. Takaishi, más rápido se iría y más rápido acabarían mis problemas con Yamato._

_En cuanto llegamos a "nuestra" casa, solo de Yamato y mía, la encontramos sentada en el sofá, seguramente esperándonos. Yamato tomó a Aiko y a Wiz y se los llevo para que nosotras tuviéramos una conversación entre "mujeres". '¿tenia algo que decirme Sra. Takaishi?' pregunte con tono frío. 'si cariño, primero quería pedirte disculpas por como te trate... cuando tengas hijos entenderás como me siento, creo que debes comprender que las madres a veces creemos que nadie se merece a nuestros hijos que son lo mas grande del mundo y que además de ser la madre de tu esposo, tu suegra, soy una persona... una persona que se equivoca...' luego la hice callar porque ya no era necesario que continuara, después de todo merecía una segunda oportunidad y quien era yo para negársela. La abrace sonriente, tal como día en que llego, solo que esta vez le dije 'empecemos de nuevo, Sra. Takaishi' y esta me respondió 'llámame Natsuko' con una sonrisa igual de sincera que la mía._

_Y así se acabaron mis problemas, ella se fue y todo volvió a la normalidad con Yamato. Después que todo acabara Aiko fue a hablar con migo, quería preguntarme si todo se había solucionado con Yama, yo asentí y ella me pregunto 'mamá... ¿nunca vas a divorciarte de papá?' entonces yo le sonreí y la abrace, le dije que jamás haría eso, que su papá lo es todo para mi y que lo amo con todo mi corazón... entonces ella me dijo que le había preguntado lo mismo a su papá y que__Ante tal pregunta, su padre se había echado a reír. "Amo a tu madre y se con certeza que ella me ama a mi. Nunca temas por ello, cariño, porque nunca, nunca, dejaré marchar a tu madre..."_

_Antes de irse a su cuarto, Aiko me pregunto si podría quedarse a Wiz...__Y ante tal carita angelical era imposible negarse… así que Wiz es nuestra mascota oficialmente aprobada._

_Después de tener esta conversación con mi hija, me sentí mucho más aliviada, porque una de mis mayores preocupaciones era que ella entendiera que entre Yamato y yo nos amábamos y que nada, ni nadie podría interferir entre nosotros... después de que mi pequeña me pregunto eso y comento lo que su padre le dijo me sentí mucho más tranquila y una sensación de paz me invadió, una sensación que no sentía desde que había llegado la Sra. Takaishi o sea "Natsuko"_


End file.
